walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Leland (Video Game)
Leland is an original character who first appeared in Bonnie's Story in the DLC, "400 Days", for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Leland's life before or as the apocalypse began except that he was married to Dee. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" 220 days after the apocalypse began, Leland was travelling by a cornfield with Bonnie and Dee. Bonnie's story starts off with Leland flirting with Bonnie while talking, mentioning that he and Dee found Bonnie while she was using drugs, they helped her to deal with it. After Dee shows up, Leland and Dee start arguing, this causes Bonnie, Leland and Dee to get attacked by Stephanie, Clive and Roman because Dee stole supplies from them. While running away, Bonnie gets shot. Leland was trying to help her but Dee convinces him to run away into a cornfield. After Bonnie accidentally hit Dee, Leland shows up and asks Bonnie what happened. Depending on what Bonnie answers Leland will believe her or not. This will decide if Leland leaves with Bonnie or stays with Dee. When Leland follows Bonnie he grabs the bag that Dee stole, saying that 'if she's going to die for this thing, I for damn sure ain't leavin' it behind.' If Leland decided to stay behind a shot can be heard while Bonnie runs away. Death Killed By *Roman (Assumed/Determinant) If Bonnie leaves Leland behind to get away from the pursuers, he will stay to mourn his dead wife. It is implied by the sound of gunshots as Bonnie flees that Leland is killed by Roman. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Leland has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Dee Leland is married to Dee, but is attracted to Bonnie. Dee has her own suspicions about her husband's infidelity, and goes as far as to refer to Bonnie as his "girlfriend". Leland and Dee constantly get into arguments and disagree about things. Despite it all, Leland does care a great deal for Dee, and is emotionally devastated upon seeing her dead body. He wishes to bury her, though there is not enough time and instead just says his final goodbyes. Bonnie Leland and Dee found Bonnie while she was still hooked on drugs, and got her back on the right track. Bonnie has been thankful for Leland and Dee for what they had done in helping her. Despite being married to Dee, Leland has a romantic interest in Bonnie. Depending on in-game choices in this story, Bonnie can pursue a possible romance, or just stick to being friends with him. He accidentally angers Dee when he calls Bonnie "darlin'", which fuels his wife's speculation they are having an affair. When Leland comes across Dee's dead body, Bonnie has the option to lie or be honest with him. Appearances Video Game Trivia *If Bonnie leaves Leland behind with Dee, a shot can be heard, implying that the pursuers found Leland and shot him. *If Lenad comes with Bonnie, Leland will abandoned Bonnie during a unknown Time Period. This can be heard in a Dialogue between Tavia and the campers. Becca mentioned that Leland left Bonnie alone. Category:Deceased